


Hey, Ruthie

by sheepyshavings



Series: you look good in a uniform [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ruth Barton - Freeform, and her glasses, tiny domme Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyshavings/pseuds/sheepyshavings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The idea strikes Peggy later. She’s eyeing Ruth Barton’s lab coat hung in their now-communal closet space. It wouldn’t be the worst idea she’s ever had.</em> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>In fact, it might be fun.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Ruthie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



> Here's my little piece of trash to throw into the fandom. *skydives into the dumpster*
> 
> (No beta, please point out mistakes if you find them!)

Angie finds the outfit tucked away in Peggy’s closet when they’re moving everything into one room instead of two. The lab coat is limp, one sleeve off the hanger. Angie holds it up and smooths down the front, trying to rid it of the many wrinkles that adorn it.

“Hey, English, were you a doctor in a past life or something?”

Peggy, hair tied back and held by a red bandana, raises her eyebrows as she looks at Angie and the coat.

“Not officially, no. I found that in one of Howard’s houses, used it on a mission.”

Angie folds the lab coat and throws it onto the growing pile of garments on the bed.

“Ooh, a disguise. You do that a lot?”

“A bit, here and there. Exciting spy stuff, as you know.” Peggy opens the top drawer of the dresser and pulls something out of a box. When she turns back to Angie, she’s wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that slide down her nose when she tilts her head.

“These went with it.”

Angie laughs, throwing the lab coat at Peggy. “You gotta do the whole thing now. What were you, a nurse?”

Peggy catches the coat midair. “New York City Health Inspector, actually,” she says, pulling her arms through the sleeves. “Ruth Barton.”

“And they believed that, with that accent of yours?”

“Oh, I assure you Ruth Barton was quite American.” Peggy begins to take off the glasses and put them back in the drawer.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Angie holds up her hands, dropping one of Peggy’s favorite silk dresses into a pile on the floor. She’s about to chastise Angie, but Angie plows on.

“Can you do an American accent?” Angie’s eyes go wide.

“Sure can, sugar,” Peggy jokes, Ruth Barton voice replacing her own.

Angie’s eyes go wider.

“No way, Pegs! You never told me you could do that.”

“Well, it hasn’t really come up. I don’t often go around speaking like that.”

“Only for spy stuff, right?” Angie jokes, her knowledge of Peggy’s work life cloudy at best. It doesn’t stop her from jokingly pestering Peggy about it.

_“If I deadbolt all of the doors, could you still get into the house?”_

_“Did you ever sneak anyone into the Griffith?”_

_“Have you ever shot anyone?” (“Angie!”)_

“Can’t say I think about dressing up as an American health inspector for fun.”

Angie sits down on one the suitcases to keep it shut while she zips it. “Could be loads of fun. It’s like acting.” She goes over the drawers and plucks the glasses out, slipping them on.  
  
“I’m Peggy Carter, actress and spy extraordinaire.”

“Your accent is terrible.” Peggy snatches the glasses from her face and places them back into the drawer. “And I think we’re about done here.”

Angie shrugs her shoulders and hauls the suitcase off the bed.

“After you, Ruthie.”

Peggy rolls her eyes. She never should have given Angie the inch. The mile that follows is always a long and bumpy road.

\-------

The idea strikes Peggy later. She’s eyeing Ruth Barton’s lab coat hung in their now-communal closet space. It wouldn’t be the worst idea she’s ever had.

In fact, it might be fun.

She’s almost regretting it an hour later when she’s waiting on the sofa for Angie to come home from an audition, fiddling with her hands because she’s not sure what to do with herself. She’s wearing the coat and glasses that still seem to slide down her nose no matter how much she tightens the screws. It took her almost forty minutes to pin her hair up and all in all, it feels rather silly suddenly. Ruth Barton seemed like a good idea in front of the dairy farm and a bunch of clueless men, but what in the world is she going to do in front of Angie?

The door lock clicks, and suddenly Angie is standing in the entryway to the apartment.

“You wouldn’t believe the train delays on my way back-” Angie turns away from hanging her coat up and stops talking abruptly. Peggy sees her eye twitch.

“How’d your audition go?” Peggy tries, slipping into her American accent.

“It went- well. It went well.” Angie leans down to slip off her shoes, eyes never leaving Peggy. “They said they’d let us know about callbacks in the next two weeks.” She places her shoes next to Peggy’s and stands up straight, smoothing down the front of her dress.

“That’s great, darling.” Peggy really chews out the “r,” grinning at the way Angie’s eyes go impossibly wider.

The glasses fall down Peggy’s nose and she reaches a hand to up to nudge them back up. When she moves her hand from her face, Angie is suddenly much closer.

Peggy’s heart skips a beat.

“I really like you in those glasses,” Angie says, reaching up to run a hand along the frame. “And the coat.” Her hands drift down and drags along the collar. Peggy stiffens on the couch, feeling a blush creeping up her neck.

This is unexpected.

Angie pulls Peggy up by the collar and into a kiss.

Unexpected, but most certainly not unwelcome.

Angie’s gives the collar a light tug and deepens the kiss, and Peggy’s eyes drift shut. She puts her hands on the small of Angie’s back, pulling her down onto her lap.

Angie breaks the kiss with a deep intake of breath. She leans down and rests her forehead against Peggy’s, curls falling forward to tickle Peggy’s forehead.

“You sure know how to surprise a girl.”

“I can’t say I knew-”

Angie brings a finger up to Peggy’s lips.

“Keep the accent.” Peggy’s mouth falls open when Angie takes her finger away, and Angie just takes this as an opportunity to capture her lips again.

And then Peggy loses all sense of time because Angie nips on her lower lip and swipes her tongue against it until Peggy gasps and relents. Peggy’s always teased Angie about her enthusiastic approach to kissing, but her mind is so muddled now that all she can focus on is breathing. Every time Angie bites her lip, she squeezes Peggy’s thigh, and it’s starting to make her vision hazy.

“Off,” Peggy manages to gasp out, accent still miraculously intact. She gives a gentle push and Angie’s lips leave hers, eyes scanning her face.

“You alright?” Angie says. “I didn’t jump you too fast did I?”

Peggy laughs and shakes her head. “No, I just need to get rid of this coat. You keep catching on it.”

Angie’s eyes darken, and that small smile returns to her lips. “Allow me,” she says, bringing her hands to the top button on the coat and undoing it. Her nimble fingers move down Peggy’s front, pressing into her chest the slightest bit before undoing the buttons.

Peggy tilts her head back and exhales, and Angie takes advantage of the new position, locking her mouth against Peggy’s neck. She bites down against Peggy’s tendon, and Peggy can’t help but let out a low whine.

Angie finishes unbuttoning the coat and slowly, so _agonizingly slowly_ , pulls it off her shoulders and down her arms. Angie actually folds it and sets it down on the couch.

“Don’t want to ruin it for next time,” she says, and winks. Peggy’s chest flutters.

Angie holds her hand out, and Peggy takes it, realizing how shaky her legs are when she stands upright. Her blue blouse is ruffled and wrinkled, half untucked from her skirt. There’s a loose hair that’s stuck to the side of her face, but she doesn’t even get a chance to reach up to move it because Angie pulls her toward the bedroom.

Her whole body is alight with want, feeling it dance over her skin. She can’t say she’d guessed it would turn out this way when she donned the outfit earlier, but she’s not complaining now. Not when Angie’s hand is wandering lower over her back. She reaches behind to stop her.

“Can’t wait until the bedroom, can you?” It’s not hard, keeping the accent even when her heart is pounding in her chest and heat is gathering between her legs.

Even when Angie pushes her back against the wall, pinning her in place with a knee between her legs.

“No.”

She groans when Angie pulls her hands above her head, holding her wrists together. Peggy could pull free, but she wouldn’t, not now. Not when Angie latches onto her neck again, licking and sucking down the tendon on the side until she’s hovering above Peggy’s collarbones, her breath hot against already flushed skin. Peggy’s legs are shaking, but Angie’s knee is keeping her back firmly against the wall, Angie’s shoulders pushing into hers.

Angie begins unbuttoning Peggy’s blue shirt, mouth following the fabric as it falls away, nipping on bare skin, red flowering on pale flesh as her mouth descends lower and lower.

Peggy’s whole body trembles under Angie’s touch, pulses of want coursing through her the lower and lower Angie goes. If Angie doesn’t touch her soon…

“Strip.”

Angie is standing at full height again, one leg still lodged between Peggy’s.

“Bra and girdle, off.”

Angie’s tone is one Peggy doesn’t hear often, and now she knows she is truly, royally in for it.

She shrugs the blue shirt off, letting it slip onto the carpet beside them. She eases her back off the wall just enough to reach behind and unclasp her bra, Angie pulling the straps down and throwing it aside. Peggy exhales sharply as Angie leans in and begins sucking one one breast, her hands now free from Peggy’s wrists to run down her sides. Her fingers slip into the fabric of the girdle, tugging on it.

“I didn’t say to stop undressing,” Angie hisses before latching onto Peggy’s other breast, teeth involved this time. It sends Peggy’s head spinning and she can’t help but close her eyes at the little shocks of arousal that send her into a haze as Angie bites down just a little too hard.

“Hnn,” is all she can let out as she reaches up to undo the clasps on her side, the process made difficult by Angie’s hands traveling anywhere and everywhere, nails digging into her skin. She finally manages to free herself from the girdle, sliding it down as best as she can with Angie’s body pressed into hers.

Angie suddenly moves away from Peggy, the heat leaving the air. Peggy shivers, but doesn’t bring her hands up to cover herself. The chill in the air sends goosebumps all over her skin, nipples pebbling even more. But Angie, the way Angie looks at her makes her feel like she’s on fire.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Angie says after a moment, a moment in which Peggy does her best to stay still even though every inch of her is itching to grab Angie and pull their bodies back together. Angie does move then, more tender this time, one hand coming behind Peggy’s head and pulling them together. Angie’s lips are slightly chapped, damp, and so warm. Angie breaks the kiss and moves her lips up Peggy’s jaw to her ear. Peggy feels her glasses slide down her nose again, and out of instinct, reaches up to take them off. She feels Angie’s hand stop hers halfway and move it back to her side.

“I like your glasses,” Angie murmurs into her ear, nudging them back up with her nose. “Keep those on.”

Peggy’s a goner, she really is. She nods, just a slight movement of her head, and clenches her legs tightly, the pressure between them almost painful.

As if Angie can read her thoughts, she slips a hand down between Peggy’s legs, nudging her body against the wall with her shoulders. Fingers dance up her thighs, just barely brushing against the skin there. Angie reaches her panties, knuckles pushing against the fabric, and Peggy can feel how wet she is. It’s slick when Angie’s hand moves back and forth, the fabric of her underwear soaking through.

“Is this all for me?” Angie asks, mouth still against Peggy’s ear. Peggy tries to nod, but she’s finding it harder and harder to make her body do anything coherent.

Angie’s hand suddenly digs into the flesh of Peggy’s upper thigh, making Peggy keen. Her hips twitch, the sudden twinge of pain making her clench tightly.

“I asked you something,” Angie says.

“Yes,” Peggy gasps. “All for you.” The accent is getting harder and harder to keep, but Peggy’s sure Angie will stop if it falters.

“Good.”

Angie slips a hand under Peggy’s panties and slides them along the wetness there, once, twice, and then pushes in with two fingers.

Peggy gasps and leans into the touch, pushing her body forward. Angie pushes back with just as much force, mouth moving from Peggy’s ear to her lips as she curls her fingers and begins to pump her fingers in and out, curling up each time they move.

It’s enough to make Peggy moan into the kiss, little fireworks going off behind her eyelids. Angie pushes up harder at the sound, knuckles pressing at Peggy’s entrance. She uses her free hand to reach up and squeeze Peggy’s nipple between her fingers, too hard, too hard, _too hard_.

Peggy breaks the kiss to cry out, head thumping back against the wall. The only thing keeping her up is Angie, still flush against her, fingers moving quickly between her legs.

“Oh, god,” she murmurs, jaw clenching. Angie seems to take this as a sign to latch back onto Peggy neck, bypassing her lips after a quick kiss to her forehead. Angie sucks hard right against her shoulder, teeth digging in. Peggy feels the blood rushing to the surface of her skin, feels Angie’s tongue licking against the bruise left there.

It’s a miracle the glasses have stayed on so long.

Angie grunts and adds another finger, shifting so she can kiss Peggy’s lips again, fingers relentless between Peggy’s legs. Angie’s thumb presses against Peggy’s clit and begins grinding against it, a counter to the fingers curling inside.

Peggy can’t form words anymore, not when her vision is blurring and the only thing she can focus on is the heat of Angie’s lips and the pressure that’s building with every push of Angie’s fingers. She clenches her thighs together and whimpers when Angie bites down on her lower lip.

“Are you close?” Angie asks, mouth hovering against Peggy’s.

“Yes,” Peggy says, her breath catching and turning into another gasp.

“You look real good, all dressed down like this. I think I want you with glasses more often.” Peggy feels Angie smirk against her lips. “Ms. _Ruth Barton_.”

It’s the way Angie clips the consonants on Barton, the smirk present the whole time. Angie pumps in one, two more times and Peggy exhales sharply, her thighs clamping together around Angie’s fingers and her whole body shuddering against the wall. The glasses do tumble from her face this time, clattering on the ground next to her blouse. Her hips buck gently against the pressure of Angie still pressed into her, and Angie doesn’t stop rubbing against her clit until Peggy groans and has to move Angie’s hand away.

“Oh! Too sensitive, Angie, darling-”

“Shh,” Angie coos, removing her hand. She brings it up and licks the fingers clean, sending a little aftershock through Peggy. Angie wipes her hand against the side of her dress and leans in to capture Peggy’s lips in a soft kiss. When they break apart, Angie takes a step back.

Peggy is still shaky-legged, naked save for her garter belt and stockings. Her underwear are pooled around her ankles, having fallen somewhere between Angie’s fingers slipping under them and Angie’s thumb against her clit. Her hair is still mostly intact, pins digging into her scalp from being pushed against the wall. Her shoulders are both marked, angry red circles the size of Angie’s mouth dotting her skin.

“God, you’re a sight, Pegs.” Angie smiles.

“Had I known you’d be so interested in my disguises, I’d have brought Ruth Barton out long ago.” Peggy lets out a short laugh. Her body is still thrumming from the high of her orgasm, little prickles of warmth buzzing through her. Angie comes over and picks the glasses off the floor, slipping them back on Peggy’s face.

“How’d Ruth Barton like to take a go at this?” Angie gestures up and down her body.

Peggy pushes the glasses up and takes a step forward, hovering over Angie in her heels.

“I’d say Ruth Barton is well-versed in getting what she wants.”

Peggy can see Angie shiver at the accent, back in place now that Peggy’s taken a few deep breaths. It’s something they’ll have to play with, now that Peggy knows.

“I can’t say no to that.” Angie pulls her sweater over her head and tosses it with the rest of the discarded clothes in the hall. She tugs Peggy in for a kiss, ending it as quickly as she starts it. She takes Peggy’s arm and leads them toward the bedroom and Peggy follows, feeling the glasses fall down her face already.

Before she can reach up, Angie says, without looking back, “Don’t you dare touch those glasses. If anyone’s going to be taking them off you tonight, it’s me.”

As far as romps in disguises, Peggy can’t say she’ll ever top this one.


End file.
